Pesadilla
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Para este halloween, escribi una pequeña historia que, espero, les quitara el sueño. Recuerden: "Las peores pesadillas, se viven con los ojos abiertos". Personajes Humanisados.


_**La línea que divide tus peores miedos, y la realidad, es tan delgada que a veces solo necesitas un paso para que tus peores pesadillas, se vuelvan realidad.**_

Mi nombre es Whooves, soy profesor de historia en Canterlot High, además trabajo dos veces en la semana en una relojería.

Ese día, Había trabajado mucho, volví tarde. Estaba cansado, este día había sido muy agotador. Abrí lentamente la puerta. Pude notar que todo estaba en silencio. A excepción de un sonido que venía de la sala de la televisión. Avance hasta la habitación. Estaba oscura; iluminada devilmente por la luz de la televisión. Me encontré con mi hija,Dinky Doo, estaba dormida en el sofá, tapada con una manta que le dejaba ver su cabeza recostada sobre una almohada. Estaba abrasada, por su osito de peluche. Me derritió el corazón. La tele estaba encendida, en un canal donde pasaban los créditos finales de una película. Se había dormido, esperándome. Me acerque a ella, lentamente para no despertarla y me senté a su lado. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y se despertó ligeramente.

-¿papá?- casi en un susurro pregunto-te había estado esperando.

-perdona hija, estaba trabajando-la levante lentamente del sofá y la cargue en mis brazos-¿Qué estabas viendo?-pregunte suavemente.

Ella no me contesto, solo se recostó sobre mi hombro. Siempre me llenaba de alegría tenerla en mis brazos desde que había nacido aquella tarde. Ella sostenía su osito en su pecho.

-estaba viendo, la princesa de la noche.

Una película infantil que habían pasado, las últimas semanas.

-entiendo, pero no puedes estar despierta hasta esta hora. Mañana tienes escuela.

No me contesto. Apague el televisor, y la lleve hasta su habitación. Subí las escaleras, lentamente sin hacer ruido. No quería despertar a mi esposa. Sabía que estaba dormida, mi esposa es cartera, debe ir a trabajar mañana temprano. Suele dejar a Dinky que mire la televisión, hasta que yo llegue. Luego yo la subo hasta su dormitorio y, la abrigo entre las sabanas.

-papá, vamos a ir al zoológico mañana, ¿verdad? lo prometiste- lo dijo muy cerca de mi oreja, de manera muy despacio.

Su habitación estaba oscura, encendí la luz, que estaba al lado de la puerta. Tenía una cama en el centro, al lado una mesita de noche, una ventana a la izquierda de la cama con unas cortinas, un gran armario al lado de la ventana. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa con figuras de corazones y flores ornamentales, con una mezcla de blanco, los juguetes estaban en una esquina apilados en forma desordenada, en otro esquina un baúl cuadrado, de color amarillo crema donde había más juguetes y un ventilador de techo de color amarillo suave. Tambien algunas fotos colgaban de las paredes, y un pequeño espejo de un lado.

La deje sobre su cama, la tape lentamente con sus sabanas. Al igual que su osito; que no había soltado en ningún momento.

-claro que si hija. Pero ahora debes dormir, porque mañanas tienes un gran día ¿sí?-ella me miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-sí, papá.

Me quede sentado un minuto contemplándola en silencio. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Me levante para irme. Llegue hasta la puerta y Apague la luz. El cuarto quedo iluminado por la luz del pasillo. Mientras la puerta estaba entrecerrada.

-papá- dijo ella.

La escuche llamarme, la mire desde el umbral.

-¿qué pasa hija?

Me acerco hacia ella, sin encender la luz, me siento en el borde de la cama, acaricio su cabello, ella me dice.

-puedes ver si el monstruo está en el armario.

Que dulce, a su edad aún cree en monstruos. La bese en la frente y le conteste

-claro que sí.

Fui hasta el armario, Abrí la puerta, y Mire hacia adentro. No mentiré, no pude ver nada porque la luz estaba apagada. Solo podía ver como unos cuantos abrigos sobresalían un poco, algunas remeras y vestidos. No podía identificar con precisión el color de estos, solo las formas entreoscuras. Metí un poco la cabeza, fingiendo que investigaba. Que quieren que les cuente, sabía que no había nada allí. Pero no podía hacerle entender a mi hija, eran miedos irrazonables de una niña. Porque no podía decirle simplemente que ya era grande para creer en monstruos de armarios, aún no. Cerré el armario y con voz suave le conteste:

-no hija, no hay ningún monstruo aquí.

Ella me miro, con unos ojos plomizos. No sé si, estaba triste o no me creía. Me acerque nuevamente a ella y la abrase.

-puedes creerme, yo nunca te mentiría.

Le dije mientras besaba la punta de su cabeza. Ella se rio.

-está bien papá, confió en ti.

Cerré la puerta de su cuarto y avance hasta el final del pasillo. Nuestra habitación estaba al final de este. En el trayecto, se me vino una idea a la cabeza. El armario, era lo bastante grande como para que una persona pueda esconderse en él, y era lo bastante profundo para que no pudiera ver a alguien dentro, por todas las ropas que en él había. Este pensamiento me siguió hasta que llegue a la cama. Hice un esfuerzo, para apartar este pensamiento de mi cabeza. Estaba preocupándome demasiado. "estás trabajando mucho y duermo poco" me dije a mi mismo.

Entre en mi habitación y Me saque la ropa, y me puso mi ropa de dormir. Vi a mi mujer dormida en la cama, era muy parecida a nuestra hija. Mientras me cambiaba vi una foto de nosotros. Nuestra hija había heredado el color de pelo de su madre que era un rubio muy hermoso, incluso tenia el cabello tan largo como ella, y el color de ojos de mi madre. Era muy hermosa.

Me acosté a su lado lentamente sin despertarla, y cerré mis ojos esperando dormirme. No pude al principio, sobrevenía a mi cabeza el recuerdo del armario, y el de mi hija dormida en su cama. Abrí muchas veces los ojos, y vi la habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por las luces de la calle. Estuve así por un tiempo. Hasta que me dormí. No pude dormir bien, Tuve una pesadilla.

Soñé que estaba dentro de en un edificio en ruinas. Había moho en las paredes, suciedad por todo el piso, hojas de cuaderno escritas, basura, latas abiertas con algunos insectos en ellas, cucarachas, etc. En algunas partes, había charcos de agua sucia, de color grisaceo, verde y negra. También había, humedad que caía del techo y marcas de humedad en las paredes. Estas estaban descoloridas y se podía ver que la pintura estaba desgastada y en algunos lugares se podía ver los ladrillos y concreto de las paredes al igual que el papel tapiz rajado, en otras habitaciones.

Comencé a caminar, explorando el lugar. Había focos que se prendían y apagaban cuando yo pasaba, por los pasillos. No podría decir, en que piso me encontraba, porque no podía ubicarme, en donde estaba. Entraba en algunas habitaciones, que no tenían puertas. Las habitaciones eran oscuras y frías, y en algunas, algún foco iluminaba escalofriantemente el lugar. Incluso, en algunas esquinas no llegaba la luz y quedaban en la inmensa oscuridad. Lo poco que iluminaba, se podía ver pocos muebles dañados, rajados, y muy deteriorados. Los pisos, estaban sucios, con latas, charcos de agua verdosas, botellas tiradas o rotas, e incluso, en algunos lugares, el suelo estaba perforado, dejando ver la habitación de abajo. En las paredes, se podía ver la humedad, y también partes perforadas, que dejaban pasar a la otra habitación, con poco esfuerzo, que comunicaban un departamento con otro. Yo caminaba por las habitaciones y llamaba a Dinky.

Pero "algo", no puedo explicarlo pero sé que "no era humano", acechaba desde la oscuridad, detrás de mi. Me miraba y me seguía y, algo verdaderamente extraño que nunca poder explicar, sonreía. Podía escuchar cómo se movía por las salas y pasillos, haciendo sonar las latas tiradas del suelo, o pisando los papeles arrugados, que había visto anteriormente, de manera muy despacio. Al igual que su respiración y su risa baja que se extendían por todo el edificio mezclándose con él viento. Sentía miedo, ¿Que era esa cosa?, no lo sé. Pero no deje de llamar a Dinky.

Hasta que un grito me despertó de golpe de mis sueños. Abrí los ojos, y mire hacia mi derecha. Mi esposa no estaba. Inmediatamente, Saque de la cabecera de la cama una llave y abrí el cajón de mesa, de mi mesa de noche. Saque un revolver, lo abrí y vi que tenía todas las balas cargadas. Lo cerré y me levante de la cama. El pasillo seguía iluminado. Escuche nuevamente a mi esposa gritar. Venia de la habitación de Dinky. Empuñando el arma y recostándome por la pared fui hasta la puerta.

La puerta, Estaba entrecerrada, dejando ver solo oscuridad en el interior, y el llanto de mi esposa, dentro de la habitación. Con una patada abrí y, sin dejar de empuñar el arma con una mano, encendí la luz con la otra.

Nada me había preparado para ver lo que vi. Mi hija estaba colgada del ventilador de techo, estrangulada con sus sabanas. Su largo cabello, cubría su cara. En las puntas de su cabello, estaban manchados de sangre que goteaban sangre hasta el piso, al igual que sus ropas de dormir blancas, estabam todo manchado de sangre. Su ropa estaba negra mientras más se acercaba hacia su rostro, mientras diversas lineas rojas se dibujaron en todo su cuerpo, llegando a las puntas de sus pantalones. En el suelo un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado, con la sangre que goteaba.

Un frio rayo corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Seguía escuchando a mi esposa gritar. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que estaba en una esquina, arrodillada con el rostro hacia el piso. Su pelo cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y no se veían ni sus brazos o su rostro.

No me reconocía que estuviera en esa escena. Era como estar viendo una película de terror, y que yo era otra persona. Un actor, una escena de una película de terror, una pintura o una foto de un artista perturbado, cualquier otra maldita cosa. Mientras que yo estaba viendo la escena atrás de una pantalla, o esa pintura desde un pasillo en un museo.

En un momento me reconocí en la escena y grite. Sé que grite muy fuerte, con toda la capacidad que daban mis pulmones. Pero no me escuche, fue como si el sonido se hubiera apagado. No me escuche gritar, ni a mi esposa, ni los sonidos de la calle, ¡Nada! Luego los sonidos emergieron de golpe. Yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando. Había dejado caer el arma a un lado. Cubría mi cara con las manos, gritaba y lloraba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. En un momento, un maldito momento, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y vi algo que sé que me acompañara hasta las profundidades de mi tumba, que se marcó en mi memoria como acido, que me hiso gritar hasta desgarrar mi garganta. La puerta del armario estaba abierta.

_**Les deseo un tenebroso Halloween, y acidas pesadillas.**_

_**Bloom.**_


End file.
